Ambrosia and Nectar for the Soul
by moonray9
Summary: Have problems? Need someone to ask for advice? Then you need to talk to the PJO characters!
1. The randomness and a annoying Thalia

Me: Welcome all to the new show "Ambrosia and Nectar for the Soul" with me, your host, Moonray9. Before I explain this little show we have here, I would like to announce that I do own PJO! Just kidding, I do not own PJO or any of its characters. -sniff-

Percy: Just get on with this idiotic show.

Me: Thank you for that Percy, I will make sure to pay you back later. -gives evil smile- Anyways in this show I want you to write reviews talking about your life and troubles, and the PJO crew and I will laugh at your misfortu- I mean do our best to give helpful advice!

Thalia: How do I know this show is going to be pathetic?

Annabeth: This sucks.

Nico: Talk about it.

Me: Will everyone just shut up or do I have to force you to by ripping out your voice boxes and shoving them down your throats and then…

Thalia: Stop right there.

Me: Ok to make this more interesting I'm going to bring in more characters!

Audience in sarcastic voices: Yaaaaay.

Me: Be right back -leaves room-

Percy: I wonder who she is getting.

Annabeth: Probably Grover and some random side characters like Clarisse, Silena, and Beckandorf.

Just then Moonray9 entered the room followed by Kelli the empousa, Luke, Tyson, and the Stoll brothers.

Thalia: Well those characters are certainly random.

Percy: -Looks at Kelli- Aren't you dead?

Kelli: Aren't you stupid. I'm a monster, I regenerated and now I'm back to have a little snack.

Me: Kelli, you and Hecate are awesome and all but I will have no killing,

Everyone: Awwww

Me: Unless it's Luke.

Luke: Hey! How come I'm the only one allowed to be killed?

Me: Because your ugly and your mommy dresses you funny.

Luke: Why you…

Percy: I just realized something!

Everyone: Gasp!

Annabeth: How could you, Seaweed Brain, have possibly noticed anything that is important enough to be announced out loud that none of us have already stated?

Percy: I'm not stupid!

Me: Forget what Annabeth just said. Tell us what you realized!

Percy: Ok, what I realized is that shouldn't-

Percy was interrupted by a loud and obnoxious drumroll.

Annabeth: Thalia!

Thalia: Sorry it was so tempting.

Percy: Ok back to what I was saying. Shouldn't Lu-

Thalia:with iPod headphones in her ears Don't want to be an American idiot,Don't want a nation under the new mania And can you hear the sound of hysteria?The subliminal mind f America.

Everyone: Thalia!! (this was followed up by the noises of someone being beat up.)

A few minutes later...

Percy: -Looking at the tied up and gagged Thalia- Ok now that is taken care of I will continue. Shouldn't Luke still be possessed by Kronos?(Bum bum buuuum)

Everyone: -Looking at Luke-...

Luke: Ummm... that's a long story...

Me: Well?!

Luke:Well I'm kind of half Kronos...

Kronos/Luke: Shut up, you foolish mortal! You weren't suppose to tell them that!

Luke:Well sooorry if I thought they should know.

Kronos/Luke: Did you just use sarcasm on me. You shall be punished for your insolence!-Starts punching himself-

Luke: It's my body! I get to do what I want!-Continues punching his self-

Everyone:...

Me: Yeeeaaa... I'm just going to end this before things get any more strange

Grover: -bursts into room- Coffee, coffee, Oh wonderful, caffineful coffeeee!O.o!!

Nico: Too late...

Percy: Can we go now?

Kelli: The cyclops is poking me...

Tyson: Lady has furry leg.

Travis and Connor:Are we allowed to talk?

Everyone: No!

Me: Yea people send reviews telling us your problems and we will try to help you. -sounds of a fight beginning-Yeeaaa bye.

Grover:COFFEE!!

Kelli: Will someone shut him up!?

Me: sigh


	2. Whats wrong with Percy?

Me: Hey everyone

Me: Hey everyone! Welcome back to "Ambrosia and Nectar for the Soul" –fake clapping- with me Moonray9. Today we got a lot of reviews talking about people's sucky lives! So we will get straight to answering them!

Sarcastic audience: Yaaay.

Percy: Don't we get introduced?

Thalia: Yea, why don't you tell them about us?

Me: Thalia, be quiet. As for Percy, I have a little present for you… -takes out shot giving needle-

Percy: Ahhhh don't give me a shot!

Me: Thalia, Nico, grab him.

Thalia: Ok… -grabs Percy's arm-

Me: Hold him tight –Gives Percy shot-

Annabeth: What does it do?

Me: It's a stupid shot. It will make him even stupider then he already was thus making the show funnier!

Kelli: That logic makes no sense.

Me: Well too bad. All chat show hosts give it to him. They just don't admit it. Now back to the point of this show.

Grover: Where is the coffee?

Everyone:...

Travis: Did you give Grover the idiotic lunatic shot?

Me: Maybe... ok our first review is from Lildm30,

You want problems? These may or may not be real. Here goes.  
Every time I hear music I connect it with a random situation that fits the song.  
I always end up in trouble in those situations.  
My teachers hate me because they had my sister.  
My sister won't stop laughing at me because she knows the teachers.  
I'm addicted to grape soda.

Kelli's awesome.

Kelli: Tell us something we don't know.

Me: I have the same problem. I'm always connecting my life to songs. If you always get in trouble just blame a random person.

Annabeth: Thats not very good advice.

Me: Shut up Annabeth.

Luke: Can we continue?

Me: Yes we can.

Percy: Teachers are really annoying.

Thalia: If your teachers hate you then you should give them something like flowers.

Percy: Yea I should send Mrs. Dodds some flowers.

Connor: If your sister won't stop laughing then every time she laughs throw something disgusting into her mouth.

Nico: I don't think that would work out well.

Travis: It would be funny though!

Me: Moving on.

Luke: If you like grape soda then you should join the Titan army because-

Everyone: Nobody cares!

Me: Luke, if you advertise for the Titan army one more time you'll regret it.

Thalia: If you want to break an addiction do the opposite of what you want to do. In this case drink orange soda.

Percy: Orange soda tastes like guacamole.

Everyone:...

Me: Uh oh. I think I gave Percy an overdose.

Kronos/Luke: The little hero has finally gone insane!

Percy: -to Kronos-Are you Santa?

Kronos: ...

Luke: Are you calling me fat and old?!

Me: Ummmmmm lets move on to the next review. It's from Goosebumps-scary music plays,

I like this girl so much but I never get the chance to tell her how I feel what do I do?

Me: Thats an easy one. We rehearsed this.

Thalia: Talk to her.

Annabeth: Become her friend.

Nico: Tell her that you like someone.

Percy: Hades!

Kelli: He means, and that you don't know if you should tell her

Luke: And eventually

Travis: she will tell you to tell her.

Connor: and then you tell her she is the one you like!

Me: That was lamer then I thought it was going to be...

Thalia: Why did we do that again?

Me: It was Percy's idea.

-everyone stares at Percy-

Percy: I feel special.

Me: I really need to find the antidote to the stupid shot.

Grover: Did someone say coffee?

Nico: I just thought of something. What we just suggested is kind of what can happen between Percy and Annabeth!

Tyson: Does that mean Percy likes Annabeth?

Annabeth:-blushes-

Me: Lets move on. This one is from Waterboy,

Im always extremely thirsty. No matter what i do i can't quench the thirst. I drink like 8 500ml bottles of water a day.

Me: I'll make this quick, stop eating salty foods.

Percy: Even I know that.

Dun Dun Dun Dun Duuunnn

Everyone: Gasp!

Me: Maybe I didn't overdose...

Annabeth: Then what was wrong with Percy earlier?

Me: I don't know.Maybe he is just retarded like Luke.- Luke gives her the evil glare- this next one is from Sistergrimm2

My problem? I'm in love with Percy. What can I say, he's a chick magnet!  
This is a problem because:  
1. I ship Percabeth.  
2. Annabeth will kill me, then bring me back and kill me AGAIN.  
3. Calypso will lure me to my death.  
4. Rachel will beat me up with her hairbrush.  
So can you call maybe Silena or Aphrodite so I'm not in love with him anymore? Thanks! Because I'm only in love with him due to the Stoll brothers, Eros, and some arrows and it's a long and sad story. I mean, I ship Percabeth! Because Percy and Annabeth are the only ones brave enough to put up with each other!  
Also, I'm currently being held in the Hermes cabin. I had to beg Malcolm, Annabeth's brother for Internet access while they all were asleep.  
ACK- I'm SORRY! Don't kill me!  
SO HELP!  
P.S. Yes I'm a regular mortal who can see through the Mist that they dragged over the border. Maybe Chiron can help! PLEASE! Send in the calvary!

Percy: I have a fangirl! Score!But wait _Percabeth?_

Annabeth: Since when did Percy knew Calypso. Care to explain Percy?

Percy: Ummmmm

Me: This is the perfect time to bring my two least favorite characters in! Ladies and hyperactive boys, I give you Aphrodite and Silena.

Aphrodite: Hi!!

Me: Yea yea, just do what you have to do and get out of here.

Aphrodite: Watch it. I am the all powerful goddess of love. I will stay as long as wish.

Me: Love smove. The only thing powerful about you is the stench of perfume and hairspray.

Aphrodite: Filthy Artemis follower.

Me: Slut.

Aphrodite: Hmph. now Sistergrimm I'm sorry but there is nothing i can do about true love.

Me: She got hit by Eros' arrows! Just take the stupid curse off her. It's hardly true love.

Aphrodite: That is true...ok bye bye love spell. But one more disrespectful word from you Moon, and you will find yourself in love with Luke.

Me:You don't scare m-covers mouth-

Annabeth: I'll talk to Chiron.

Me:Next. This from GreekGeek7

It's... interesting... do u do real life problem's?

Me: Yes we do.

Nico: I thought this was real life.

Thalia: Finally one more question.

Nico: Wait! Before we continue we need to find out whats wrong with Percy!

Percy: -with arms extended like an airplane- Bbbbbbrrrruuuuummmmmm

Annabeth: First he acted like he lost his brain, then he got it back, and now he lost it again.

Stoll bros:-deviously smile-

Thalia: This is creepy.

Luke:-laughing-Percy has gone off the deep end(does anyone understand this pun?or is it just me?)

Percy:-slaps Luke- Bad Lukey!

Kronos/Luke: How dare you slap me, foolish mortal!

Me: ... I smell god work... anyways our last review is from XpxalX636,

ok so im in the athena cabin and my sister COUGH ANNABETH COUGH is in denial that she in love with her best friend wat should i do to help thanks X

Percy: Annabeth likes Grover?

Grover: Coffee, I mean what?

Me:This is an easy one,-covers Annabeth's ears- just write a letter in Greek that says it's from Percy saying that he likes her, then she will go admit she likes him too him and he will admit that he likes her. Everyones happy.

Percy: Lady say wha?

Silena: Thats horrible! You can't just mess with love like that.

Me: Says who? I did it to my best friend.(It didn't really work out that well, but the results were quite funny)

Aphrodite: Me!

Me: Oh look the prissy little beauty queen is going to stop me from messing with lo-

Aphrodite: Thats it! Have fun loving the evil titan lord!

Me: Uh oh... why does Luke actually look hot all of a sudden? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! What am I saying?

Thalia: Quick we have to end this.

Nico: How?

Annabeth: The host has to!

Kelli: Quick hide Luke!

Nico: -grabs Luke and throws him out of the room-

Me: Where did Luke go?Wait, what am I thinking, we have to get this over with. Join us next time please, send reviews talking about your problems and we'll answer them, and hopefully we will figure how to fix Percy and me!


End file.
